


illusion

by fleurting



Series: Three Sentence Fics [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first sight, it seems like Spencer is fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "at first sight" at [rthstewart's three sentence ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267).

At first sight, it seems like Spencer is fine, that the bullet has missed, that Derek can finally breathe again. But then Derek gets closer and learns that he's wrong, and he has to choke down a sob as he screams for someone to call an ambulance. 

"C'mon, kid," Derek says, desperately, "Don't give up on me now."


End file.
